


Repay

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn has a bad moment of judgement and makes a decision that might ruin her friendship with Phillip but he doesn’t see it the way she seed it
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Kudos: 1





	Repay

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Drabble series for Chicago Hope but it was so well written that I wanted to make it single oneshot

Kathryn didn’t know how this all happened. The two were hanging out at Phillip's home, sharing drinks with one another. Maybe Kathryn could easily blame the randomness of her kissing Phillip as a bad decision made under the influence of alcohol.

“You’re such a good person.” Kathryn had said to him.

“I like to think of myself as a good friend to those I care about.” Phillip replies.

“Losing my dad has been one of the toughest things I’ve gone through.” Kathryn opened up to him.

“I’m always here for you.” Phillip's face softened as he looked over at his friend.

“I don’t know how I’d ever be able to repay you.” Kathryn smiles at him.

Kathryn's lips had briefly plopped against Phillip's, who was taken by surprise.

Kathryn abruptly pulled away once she realized what she just did.

“Hey, hey, Kate it’s okay." Phillip reached over his hand, touching her arm.

“I ruined everything.” Kathryn croaked out, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Kate, you didn’t ruin anything.” Phillip reassured her.

“I should go.” Kathryn said to him, grabbing her coat and running off to head out the front door.


End file.
